The Game
by Blackfang64
Summary: Hey Natsuki, want to play a new game?" Chibi ShizNat oneshot fluff


**Author: I'd like to thank my friend for giving me an idea for this little oneshot so thanks. Enjoy! Shizuru and Natsuki are in kindergarten just to let people know. **

"Hey Natsuki, want to play a new game?" the blunette turned with curious jade orbs to her chestnut haired friend.

"A new game? What's it called Shizuru?" the room suddenly went quiet as all eyes in the room turned to the blunette.

"Is there something you would like to say Natsuki?" Natsuki looked up at her teacher before blushing slightly shaking her head side to side. "Then let us continue; now B is for..."

"Teehee, Natsuki looks like a tomato" Shizuru whispered softly to her friend before bursting into light giggles.

"I-I am not" the blunette pouted in reply earning an adorable smile from Shizuru.

"I'll tell you what the game is at break time, Nat-su-ki" the sound of the blunette's name being chanted sent a strange tingle down Natsuki's spine.

"Uh, hai" the blunette nervously replied, noticing the brunette shuffling herself closer to Natsuki. Natsuki turned her eyes to the clock watching the hands ticking away around the numbers. '_Damn, why can't break time get here soon?_'

Shizuru looked to her cobalt haired friend noticing the blunette's eyes were drifted elsewhere. Sliding her hand down to her side, Shizuru's finger crawled along the carpet gently coming in contact with Natsuki's own fingers alerting the blunette of her presence.

Natsuki looked down to see Shizuru's fingers entwining with her own cocking an eyebrow in response. "What are you-?" Shizuru placed a finger on Natsuki's lips before drawing it back to her own issuing for the blunette to keep quiet. '_Why does she keep holding my hand like that, it's kind of creepy_'

"Natsuki needs to keep her voice down" Shizuru whispered to the blunette earning a pouting reaction from her.

Drawing her attention back to the clock, Natsuki watched carefully as the big hand began to tick away bringing a suspension upon the blunette. '_Why am I getting so excited about break time? Oh right Shizuru's new game, I wonder what it is?_' Natsuki didn't notice herself leaning forward at every time the clock's hand turned a minute.

'_Come on_' Natsuki began to tense up which Shizuru could feel the affect from Natsuki's hand beginning to tightened around her own. Shizuru winced in pain but tried to shake it off hoping it would go away soon. '_And...._' Natsuki watched the last hand tick onto the number.

_~Ring~_

"Yay, break time!" Natsuki stood up with her arms stretched above her head in joy. She soon realised her little outburst had drawn the class's attention towards her before she cowered back down with a deep tomato blush on her cheeks.

"As Natsuki has gladly pointed out, it is break time so enjoy it" the students filed out of the classroom in haste, Natsuki eagerly made her way out avoiding any more embarrassing incidents.

"Finally!" Natsuki once more stretched her arms out in joy before looking around for her chestnut haired friend.

"Has Nat-su-ki forgotten about my little game?" the blunette froze at hearing her name being chanted from behind her as she slowly turned her head towards the source.

"N-no, I haven't"

"Good, would Natsuki like to play it now?" Natsuki gave it some thought before nodding her head in reply.

"So what's it called?" a devilish grin grew along Shizuru's lips as the honey brunette approached the blunette to the side.

"It's called catch and kiss" the blunette tilted her head to the side giving Shizuru an odd expression.

"How do we play it?"

"Fufu, it's simple. You run and I catch you" Shizuru smiled warmly to the blunette before licking her lips.

"What happens when you catch me?"

"I kiss you, then we swap" Natsuki blinked innocently at Shizuru before scratching her head.

"Hai..." '_What's a kiss?_' Natsuki would've pondered some more if the chestnut haired girl hadn't begun to count.

"Start running Natsuki!" Natsuki did as she was told as she began to run away. Shizuru smiled in mischief before chasing after the blunette.

After a few minutes of nonstop chasing, Shizuru finally caught the blunette cornering her at a tree. "I got you!"

"Now what?"

"I kiss you, like so" Natsuki saw a small blush on Shizuru's cheeks, before watching the young girl lean over planting a small kiss on her lips.

_----Nine years later---- _

Shizuru drew her head away from the blunette smiling warmly at her cobalt haired friend. "Shizuru, aren't we a little old for this game?"

"Natsuki's just saying that so she won't have to catch me" giving a seductive wink to her friend, Shizuru ran off before looking back to see Natsuki chasing after her.

'_She's never going to get tired of this game, and neither will I_'

**End **

**Author: Okay, I just wanted this to be short and fluffy, so I apologise if it was a bit rushed. Oh yeah, about Natsuki not knowing what a kiss is, well it's Natsuki, enough said. Read and review if you liked it!**


End file.
